


Rest

by Luciferstea



Series: Bad end Party timeline [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Leon and Eclipse are two souls in the same body, Leon is sorta a sociopath, M/M, Other, a terrible way to meet Leon, again this is not their canon, also, but i'm weak for that shit so, but there's really no good way to meet him, but they regard eachother as siblings, i got myself sad writing the last part, it's just me wanting to write angst, so i guess this is a way, think of Jekyll and Hyde, this is the sad boi hours for Eclipse, tw/gaslighting, with expert lying skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstea/pseuds/Luciferstea
Summary: ‘what have you done now? I thought you liked him.’Leon's transparent hands framed his face‘now, now, don’t cry. You’ve killed people before right? Pretend he’s a nobody if it helps.’
Relationships: Leon/Eclipse, Leon/Sancta, Sancta/Eclipse
Series: Bad end Party timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631431





	Rest

A hand came out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder, it was slightly transparent and in a familiar black glove.

‘what have you done now? I thought you liked him.’

Eclipse can only sob and look up at Leon. His transparent figure looks even more blurred and messed up with his blurred vision.

He’s not even capable of talking, he can only cry loudly and messily, blood mixed with tears dripping down his face.

‘now, now, don’t cry. You’ve killed people before right? Pretend he’s a nobody if it helps.’

‘I CAN’T JUST PRETEND HE’S NO ONE LEON’ Eclipse screeches back.

‘Sheesh! I’m just trying to help you, you know. It wasn’t even me this time. Watch me help you again after this’. Leon scoffs

Leon stays silent for a minute, watching as Eclipse sobs and pulls Sancta’s corpse close and just rocks back and forth cradling it while sobbing.

‘Eclipse, come on, you need to go. Leave him here for tonight’

‘NO, no! I can’t- I can’t just leave him here! Something might eat him’

‘it’d honestly be more believable if something did, but cover him up if you need to, we need to clean up.’

‘Leo please-’

‘No pleases dear, we go home, clean the hell out of everything, and in the morning, go to town and ask if anyone’s seen Sancta. You know, pretend he went out for a walk and never came back.’

Eclipse just looks at him with teary red eyes. He doesn’t want to let Sancta go. In fact, he just cradles him closer against his blood stained armor.

‘Eclipse, don’t make me do it’ Leon threatens to take control of their body.

Eclipse lets out a wail that would make you think he was the one injured.

But he ever so gently lets go, and lays Sancta down like he was asleep.

‘not like that, you ever seen a bear kill someone then lay em down like they were takin a nap with no throat? At least lay him down in a believable way before he gets too cold’

Eclipse shoots him a look so dark Leon cant help but shiver, because Eclipse really does make a terrifying picture when he wants to, face smeared and dripping with blood, silver armor bloodstained and white hair tipped crimson, eye red from crying and sharp teeth pulled into a snarl, hell, Leon can hear him growling.

If looks could kill, and Leon was a living being right now, he’d have been dead before he even finished that sentence.

It takes him a minute to move, but eventually Eclipse stands after laying Sancta down differently.

Leon drapes himself over Eclipses shoulders, he’s mostly incorporeal, but Eclipse can sorta touch him.

‘come on, we have stuff to do, you’ll see him again tomorrow probably’ Leon coos in Eclipses ear.

As Eclipse steps inside, Leon commands him to go straight to work. Strip, shower, then clean.

Somehow, working like this is comforting, he has something to do with his hands and he’s keeping busy. Even if he is scrubbing blood of his clothes and armor.

His navy blue cape is ruined, and he ends up just burning it, along with the black soft bodysuit he wears underneath his armor, since it’s stained.

It’s weird how easy blood comes off metal. Well, most of it, there’s some blood stuck in the grooves.

Leon makes him scrape it out with a dagger.

After that, Leon tells him he should just get some sleep.

He drags himself to bed, the bed meant for two people and felt so cold and big without his source of heat next to him.

His source of heat is laying cold and rotting out in the woods.

It hurts, and it makes Eclipse stop and wonder.

_‘just what the fuck did I do and what am I doing?’_

His guilt kicks in and tears begin pouring again as he just lays there, still, unmoving.

Just sobbing softly.

Eclipse doesn’t sleep that night.

He doesn’t move the next morning when Leo pokes at him to get up.

He just stares, and Leon wonders what’s so great about the ceiling.

‘Leo..’ is the only thing that comes out of Eclipses mouth, his voice raspy from crying.

‘hey, you have to get up, hmm? I can’t do it for you’ Leon coos at him

‘….’

Nothing.

Leon sighs, ‘do you want me to do it for you? I am the better actor after all. You take a break hmm? Retreat into our mind a bit, sleep. No one minds for how long you want to take.’

Eclipse looks at him, face scrunched up into an emotion Leo doesn’t understand.

‘… sociopath…’ he mutters at him

‘I still have no clue what that means but I’m gonna assume it’s a bad word. But alright, let me remind you that this is not my fault. YOU are the one that went feral, YOU were the one that hunted him like a predator, YOU were the one that ripped his throat out like a savage, and now you’re blaming ME again, even when you KNOW I had nothing to do with it.’

‘I’m trying to help you, but you’re blaming me, and I don’t really like it.’

‘N-no, please. Leo I need your help, please.’ Eclipse begs

‘then stop blaming me for everything YOU do, because 90 percent of what you do, you blame on me. You pretend you’re some kind of holy hero that can do no wrong. I hate to break it to you, but you’re no saint brother.’

‘… did you charm me?...’ Eclipse asks, his voice barely above a whisper. ‘because I’m pretty sure I was charmed’

‘…. Are you kidding me?, I just told you to stop blaming me for your mistakes! I don’t know any charm spells you moron! If you would pull your head out of your ass you would know that, because you can literally look at all the spells I know you fucking idiot!’

Eclipse just cries

‘Now you’re crying because I just told you the truth. And you really think you’re more fit to be around people then I am. No Sir, I don’t think so.’

‘sorry Leo’

‘sometimes apologies don’t just cut it Eclipse. Like I said, I think you need to retreat to your corner of our mind for a while. You’re pathetic right now, and the things you’ve done are things I’M gonna need to fix for you. So get out, shut up, and go to sleep.’

Eclipse remains silent for a moment, looks up at Leon with a teary gaze, before he leans back, and their body collapses with no mind in charge.

Leon takes over in an instant, sitting up and stretching.

He briefly wonders if he should put on his own leather armor, but figures he should be doing his best impression of Eclipse right now, so his older counterparts armor will have to do.

Leon hates Eclipses armor, it’s heavy, and he has to make extra efforts not to drag his feet. Eclipse is only a little stronger then he is, but it still sucks for him.

That, and the fact he’s forced to put a new blue cape on it, considering the previous one needed to be burned.

Also maybe that he’s forced to carry a sword around, and his extra weapons need to go in a separate bag, that and he’s forced to leave his scythe at home.

He groans, fixing his hair down into Eclipses hairstyle, fishes Eclipses eyepatch of the nightstand, shoves some bread into his bag and heads off.

It goes pretty well, all things considered. He manages to convince the police officers that Sancta went out for a forest walk and didn’t come back, and that he’s oh so very worried about him.

When they question his testimony, Leon tells them he fell asleep in front of the fireplace shortly after Sancta left, but when he woke up this morning, there was no sign that he’d come back and maybe gone back out.

It takes the search party the rest of the day to find the cold remains. Leon sinks to his knees and turns on the waterworks, pulling the cold body close, crying and sobbing, begging for him to come back until he’s pulled off by some sympathetic officers.

Scott free.

Just as planned

He gets a ton of sympathetic talks and looks, and he acts as hurt and heartbroken as he can. He finds that his tears come over more believable when he thinks of Sancta as Alexander. He really needs to save him.

Sancta is buried somewhere on a hill in a small cemetery. And as Leon stands in front of the new grave with the rain and wind flying around him, he digs his black heels in the gravel.

He switched to his own black leather armor this morning, no one seemed to care. Black is the color of mourning after all.

He doesn’t plan on staying here.

He’s marked it on his map, exactly why, he’s not sure.

A voice cries in the back of his head

the warlock sighs as he sinks down to his knees, guessing he can let the knight have this moment, considering they probably wont be back here for a long time.

He had to deal with Eclipses armor, Eclipse can deal with his for an hour.

He beckons his counterpart close in their mind, cooing again.

‘come now, we can’t stay here forever, Alexander needs my help, and the place he needs me is not here.’

‘say goodbye to him, maybe we’ll be back one day, but it won’t be anytime soon, so I’m giving you some time to say goodbye.’

Eclipse is hesitant to take control when their body collapses again. but he does.

He ends up taking off Leon’s leather gloves, still feeling like it’s not enough as he’s still left with Leon’s black bodysuit underneath, but it’s the best he can do right now.

‘S-Sanct, I- I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean I swear, a-and I know that that sounds like bullshit but-…’

_‘why am I making excuses?’_

Eclipse swallows a sob, and genuinely pays his respects. He’s not a religious man per se, but he hopes it’ll make it a little better.

Probably not.

‘I know you probably won’t believe me when I tell you this, but I love you dear, and I truly hope that you’re in a better place than here. I’ve failed my duty as your knight, and I hope you may be able to forgive me for it one day. But I don’t expect you to, and that’s fine. I don’t deserve to be forgiven. I’ll be fine. I’m going to sleep for a while, like you.’

With that he pulls his sword off Leon’s belt, and looks at himself in the small reflection.

He’s just happy the rain is masking his tears.

Leon is uncharacteristically quiet, he wasn’t kidding about giving him a moment.

…

Injuring Leon’s body would be a stupid thing to do

He leaves it there, instead, hoping it’s presence alone is enough to somehow keep Sancta safe here.

He wouldn’t need it anyways. A knight with a broken oath and no further purpose in life has no need for his sword.

He pours all the magic he possesses into it, creating a seal of binding to protect the only important thing in his world.

It tires him out beyond imagination, and he figures he’s going to be out for a long time because of it.

Good.

With his objective completed, his sword is sticking straight into the ground at Sancta’s rest. No one, not even Leon could pull it out and disturb his love’s rest now.

Only he could.

But why should he?

He leans his head back, exhausted, letting the rain wash his tears away

As he feels himself fade away, he mutters one last thing before Leon takes over again.

_‘Rest well, love, may we meet again someday’_

Then there was just rain as the seal of binding turned itself invisible.

Leon stood up in the rain

He felt a little lighter, a bit more free, like a weight off his shoulders.

His older brother wouldn’t be around for a long time.

That was alright, he had different plans.

With that, he turned on his heels, and looked back one more time before disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest, ft. Leon's excelent gaslighting skills, and Eclipses goodbye to Sancta  
> rip me  
> whelp, Leon's journey markers have been set into motion  
> again, these character's ref's and normal art for their normal timeline can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/wolfiethegamingwolf


End file.
